Doing The Right Thing
by A11y50n
Summary: Catherine is doing the right thing by Steve but he has other ideas.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters or the programme. Sorry for any mistakes.

DOING THE RIGHT THING

Steve let himself into his home, he was so tired from the long day but at least they managed to get the bad guys. He only ended up with a few bruises. He noticed that Catherine was asleep on the sofa. He thought it was strange, why didn't she go upstairs and sleep in their bedroom he thought. He picked her up gently so he wouldn't wake her and she was dead to the world. He made his way up the stairs and placed her on his side of the bed then removed the covers from her side and placed her there and covered her. He went to have a shower and got under the covers and fell asleep straight away.

The smell was making her sick, she wanted to throw up but she would have to wake up first. She was waiting for Steve to come home but he never did. When Catherine opened her eyes she realised she was in Steve's bedroom and that he was standing above her with her favourite cup of morning coffee in his hands. She made it to the bathroom before she threw up all over him.

"Cath! Cath are you all right?" asked an anxious Steve

"Hmmm."

He heard her throw up and then flush the toilet and clean her teeth. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. When she opened the door she seemed to sway and he was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Cath are you sure you're ok?"

"Steve we need to talk." Catherine said seriously

"Ok." Steve said as he sat on the bed

"Steve, I was waiting for you last night to have this conversation but I must have fallen asleep. There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I don't think we're working anymore. I think we should end it."

Steve just sat there he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought they were in a great place. He had bought a ring and was going to propose to her. He thought she loved him. He was too dazed to do anything. He kept on looking at her and she was looking slightly to his right.

"Is there someone else?" Steve whispered

"There is someone I love." Cath said as she looked into his eyes

"How long?"

"A couple of months. I'm sorry I thought I should tell you. Bye Steve."

Steve just sat on his bed for more minutes than he realised. He made his way to the backyard although he had no recollection of doing so. He sat on a chair and just stared at the water. He didn't know how long he sat there for. The next thing he knew Danny was standing next to him.

"Hey Steve, didn't you hear me calling you?" Danny demanded

Steve just looked at his friend and Danny was kneeling down beside him, he'd never seen his best friend look like that before.

"What's happened Steve?"

"It's Cath."

"What's happened? Is she hurt?"

"No she left me."

"What! You must be mistaken. Tell me what happened buddy."

Steve told him everything that happened since he arrived home last night to this morning. Just as he finished they heard

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to have a baby cousin." Shrieked Grace

Danny turned around to stop his daughter running towards her favourite Uncle but it was too late she was already in front of him hugging and kissing him.

"Monkey, why don't you go inside and wait for me?"

"Danno, we should be celebrating! You're going to be an Uncle and I'm going to have a baby cousin!"

"Grace, what are you talking about?" Danny asked

"I heard you and Uncle Steve talking ….."

"Gracie, your Aunt Catherine has …left me."

"What are you talking about? Of course she hasn't left you she loves you!"

"No she doesn't, she loves someone else. She told me this morning."

"No you're wrong. She loves you just like you love her. She's going to have your baby, you're going to be a dad!"

"Monkey I think you need to go wait inside and let me talk to your Uncle Steve. You don't know what you're talking about this is grown up stuff. Go on go inside."

"NO! Aunt Catherine loves Uncle Steve and she's pregnant with his baby!" Grace said with conviction

Grace went to sit in her Uncle's lap and he let her but didn't hug her as he would usually.

"Uncle Steve, we just have to figure this out. Look at the evidence she was off of her coffee. She's addicted to the stuff. Have you ever seen her refuse a cup of coffee? Then she was sick in the morning and she was also dizzy. I understand if you don't recognise the signs but Danno you should. Mum couldn't stand the sight or smell of tea when she was pregnant with Charlie and you know how much she loves her tea. Then there was the morning sickness. Why do they call it morning sickness when it can happen any time during the day? Mum was also REALLY tearful. She would cry at everything! She cried when Stan got dressed in the morning, when she did my hair, she cried at everything. It got so bad that Stan and I had to carry a box of tissues everywhere with us because we didn't know what would set her off. It sounds as if Aunt Catherine is going through the same thing apart from the crying."

Danno was looking at his daughter thoughtfully.

"If she's pregnant why didn't she tell me?" asked Steve

"Well I don't know, you know her better than anyone. Have you two talked about having kids?"

Steve shook his head.

"Well maybe that's it. Uncle Steve I know Aunt Catherine loves you. When was the last time you told you loved her?" Grace asked

Grace felt her Uncle freeze underneath her.

"Uncle Steve? You have told her you loved her right?"

When Grace looked into her Uncle's eyes she knew the answer.

"I show her all the time."

"Uncle Steve, she needs to hear the words as well. Why are men so silly? Oh Uncle Steve how could you not tell her? Everyone can see how you feel about her, it's three little words. You know she feels the same way about you. Maybe that's why she left. You've never talked about kids before and you never told her how you feel about her so she thought the best thing would be to leave you. She probably didn't want you to feel trapped. Uncle Steve you need to go and speak to her. Also think about it, when could she have fallen in love with someone else? She spent most of her free time with you or us. You need to speak to her. I can't believe you never told her how you felt, you've been together forever! Danno when was the last time you told Gabby you loved her?"

One look at her father she realised he never said the words either.

"Danno you've been together for a couple of years now. Why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"Hey let's concentrate on your Uncle Steve. Steve? Steve? As much as it pains me to admit it I think my 12 year old daughter may have a point. Thinking about it it does sound as if Catherine has pregnancy symptoms. But you won't know unless you go and talk to her."

"Uncle Steve? Just answer one question. Do you love Aunt Catherine?"

Steve hugged his niece and kissed her on her forehead.

"I have to go somewhere."

Father and daughter watched as he ran to the house both hoping that he would bring back the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Now Danno explain to me how you have not told Gabby how you feel about her!" demanded Grace

Steve smiled as he reached the house hearing his partner's daughter starting to interrogate him. He wished he could have stayed to watch the show but he had more important things to do. He went to his bedroom and then out of the house.

Steve stood outside Catherine's place. He just knocked. He knew she was in as her car was outside. He knocked again and eventually the door was opened. The sight that met him was the best sight ever. There stood in the doorway was the love of his life and it took a 12 year old to make him see sense. Catherine stood there at the door looking at him and she'd never looked better according to Steve. She stood there in her short shorts which he's always loved and a check shirt but not just any check shirt his check shirt that he left with her the first time they spent the night together. She kept it all this time and always wore it when she missed him. Her eyes were red and there were a lot of tissues around the place. Catherine was a neat freak like him so this 'chaos' was something new. Then he saw further proof of what Grace said was true. There on the table was a strawberry milkshake – Cath hated strawberry flavoured things she preferred chocolate above everything else.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked

Catherine's answer was to step away from the door to give him enough room to enter. They stood inside her place and just stared at each other.

"Close your eyes please Cath."

Catherine just kept on looking at him but realised it would be quicker to do what he said then he would leave. She closed her eyes. She had no idea what he was going to do but feeling his hands on her face was not what she expected then she felt his lips on hers and she couldn't keep the tears in any longer. She let them fall and she kissed him back. Steve was the love of her life and she had no idea what to do so she thought the best thing was to set him free. She was feeling a little light headed Steve always made her feel like that he was the only one to be able to do that. Then everything went black.

Steve felt Catherine kiss him back and was relieved she did love him. Then he felt her slip away and she was limp in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom. It was strange being here as he hardly ever stayed here. She always came to his place another reason why she thought he didn't love her. He set her down on the bed and lay down next to her ready and waiting for when she woke up.

She was having a wonderful dream, Steve was here and they kissed then she opened her eyes and realised it must be a dream as she's in her bed not that she remembers how she got here. She's facing the right side of her bed and sees the photo that she took from Steve's place. It was the first picture of them together. He was standing behind her hugging her from the back their hands inter linked at the front and they both had large grins on their faces, they'd ask a random couple to take their photo. It was her favourite photo. She started to cry at what she may have lost.

"Oh Steve." Cath said through her tears as she moved her left hand covered her unborn child. She was shocked when she felt someone's hand cover hers. She knew it had to be Steve's and froze until he turned her so he could look at her. He placed both hands on her face to make sure she kept eye contact.

"Catherine Rollins I love you I always have. I thought you knew how I felt even though I never said the words before. I thought I was showing you every day. I was reliably informed that every girl needs to hear the words. I'm so sorry that I made you think that we were just 'friends with benefits'. Maybe at the beginning but then things changed. You are my life. I love you with all my heart."

Catherine just cried even more but hugged Steve at the same time. He returned the hug and held her tight to him. Looks like he was going to have to walk around with a box of tissues as his niece was right as usual. Catherine was never a crier she would get mad and go for a run but she hated the people who sat and cried instead of doing something. He held her until the tears stopped at the same time he kept on telling her how he felt about her. She met his lips with hers and kissed him. The both sunk into the kiss and would have carried on but Steve broke away from the kiss. He looked into her eyes.

"Three weeks, four days, five hours and 17 minutes." Steve declared

At Catherine's puzzled look he explained.

"How long it took me to fall in love with you after our first date!"

Catherine smiled at him as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What took you so long? It took me two weeks, six days, nine hours and four minutes to realise I was in love with you!"

They smiled at each other and leaned in to carry on with their kisses.

Sometime later

"I didn't want to trap you. I wasn't thinking straight I swear my hormones are all over the place. Look at me I'm a wreck. I can't stop crying. How did you find out?"

"Well it was our favourite niece that told me. She was adamant that you loved me. She overheard me telling Danny what had happened. She heard the symptoms and started celebrating the fact that she was going to have a baby cousin. She wasn't too impressed when she found out I never told you how I felt about you. She was getting a little exasperated with me and Danno when she had to explain why she knew you were pregnant. Seriously you should have seen the look she gave Danno when she found out that he hadn't told Gabby how he felt yet."

"Grace is one in a million that's for sure."

At the McGarrett House

"Uncle Steve! Finally! What took you so long?" Grace said as she ran to her favourite Uncle.

Steve managed to catch Grace just in time and spin her around. When he put her down her back was to the door.

"Uncle Steve where's Aunt Catherine? You told her how you felt didn't you?"

Steve took out an envelope with Grace's name on it in Catherine's handwriting. Grace recognised her Aunt's handwriting. She took a step back from her Uncle and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Gracie you need to read this ok."

Steve held out the envelope and Grace reluctantly took it by this time she was crying. She slowly opened the envelope hoping that the longer she took the contents of the letter may change. She took the folded piece of paper out and unfolded it. She tried to see what was written on it but her tears were stopping her from doing that. She quickly wiped her hands over her eyes so she could read the letter. She read it once then twice and a third time just to make sure she wasn't going mad.

Will you be my bridesmaid?

Turn around

Grace turned around quickly and there was her Aunt Catherine waiting for her. Grace ran to her Aunt as quickly as she could and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for talking to your Uncle. I shouldn't have runaway like that but I'm glad you were here to point him in the right direction."

"No worries. You two belong together although I'm not speaking to him for the next five minutes, that was a cruel trick with the envelope and I bet it was his idea wasn't it?"

Catherine just smiled at her niece. They both knew that it was unlikely that Grace could ignore her favourite Uncle for five minutes.

"Don't worry Aunt Catherine I'll help you with your babies."

"Babies? You mean baby as in one right?" Steve said as he heard the last part of the conversation

"Aunt Catherine will have two babies to look after, the one she's carrying and the one she's going to marry!"

"HEY! Come here. I'll get you back for that."

Steve chased after his niece and managed to catch her and tickle her. Grace couldn't stop laughing. The sound was so wonderful. Catherine felt Danny by her side.

"She's right you know, you will have two kids to look after." Catherine nudged Danny after his comment

"He'll be a great dad. Look how he is with his niece." Said Danny

"You have a great kid there Danny."

"Yeah I know. I'm lucky. Ooh it looks like your kid is not going to have a father."

Both Catherine and Danny watched as Steve picked up his niece and ran towards the water. They could here Grace shrieking and warning her Uncle what would happen to him if he dumped her into the sea. He ignored Grace and continued to dump her into the water. Her Uncle then retreated he knew that he would pay for it but it was worth it!

"Sleep with one eye open Uncle Steve. I will get you back. That's a promise!" Shouted Grace

"Yeah, yeah Gracie. You won't be able to get me!"


End file.
